Modern systems and data processing methods can produce an enormous of amount of information in the form of data or signals. For example, in the field of video analysis, a ten second video sequence can have in excess of 108 of pixels, each pixel having associated color and intensity values. Analyzing such a large amount of information, for example, video segmentation for MPEG-4, requires specialized techniques such as clustering and segmentation.